1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool designed to locate and mark a point on a work surface and, more particularly, to such a hand tool having illuminating means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centerpunches are commonly used to locate and mark a desired point on a work surface. In some instances, the work surface must be adequately illuminated so that a desired point can be precisely located and marked. In other instances, the centerpunch is used to remove a broken stud or bolt which requires that the center of the bolt or stud be located for drilling. In both instances, a circular, equidistant pattern of light around the tip of the centerpunch would be helpful.
During use, substantial striking force must be applied to the striking end of the centerpunch. Eventually with continuous use, the striking end and the tip of the centerpunch are deformed which requires that they be re-grounded or that the entire centerpunch be replaced.
Because the substantial striking force applied to the centerpunch, an illuminating means or other electronic components located inside the centerpunch may be damaged.
What is needed is an illuminated centerpunch capable of producing a circular equidistant pattern of light around the tip of the centerpunch, with a replaceable striking surface and replaceable tip that is sufficiently durable to withstand the striking force. Further, what is needed is such a centerpunch with an unobstructed view of the desired point to be marked.